Two families, two places to call home
by SashaIrah
Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time but gets injured, therefore unable to return to Feudal Era. Inuyasha who gets impatient goes to her time to get her back but bumps into her friends. How will they react? Read and Review! .


This is one of my fanfics which I just let my thoughts flow. No planning or research whatsoever. It took me three hours to finish this. Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I can only wish I did. That way, I can get rid of Kikyo... (sorry, a little biased here...)**

* * *

"Inuyasha, please try to be bit more understanding! I have a test coming up. I really need three, no two, days to study! Ne? Ne, Inuyasha? Onegai!"Kagome begged. The half-demon creature sat on the ground and folded his arms, not answering her. "Now, now. Be reasonable, Inuyasha. The lady has helped us track down the Shikon Jewel countless of times. Why not let her take a break and go back to her own time. She has her own things to do there and I'm sure she misses her family,"Miroku persuaded.

Kogome gave him the sparkly eye look of gratefulness while Sango eyed him suspiciously. The monk was hardly ever this kind unless something was in it for him. Inuyasha sighed. "Alright. Go back to your own time. Be back in two days or I'll come and drag you back here myself,"he threatened. Kagome thanked him fervently before turning to the monk. "Thanks for persuading him, Miroku. I owe you,"she said gratefully. Miroku smiled. "Of course. I will take the payment in kisses,"he said, reaching out to stroke her face.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha smacked him to the ground at the same time while Sango rolled her eyes. '_I knew he would say that,'_she thought with an inward sigh. "He never learns, does he?"Shippo said, shaking his head. "I sure hope that growing up around him won't make me turn out like him in the future."

Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to her home. "Tadaiima!"she called. "Onee-chan, okaiiri,"Souta greeted and turned back to the television. Kagome headed to her room with her backpack on her back bu due to it's heaviness, she slipped and fell with a loud crash and a scream. Souta came running along with his grandfather. "Kagome!"

Kagome hobbled to her bed with the help of her mother. "Nee-chan, does it hurt alot?"Souta asked, worried. Kagome leaned into the pillows and smiled at her younger brother. "No. I can hardly feel it now that the doctor's bandaged my leg,"she assured him. Souta looked relieved. "Kagome, don't push yourself. If you want anything, just call for me or Souta, understand?"her mother said firmly. Kagome nodded. "Okay. Arigatou, mama,"she said with a smile. Her grandfather popped his head in the doorway. "I knew this would happen one day with that heavy bag of yours. This is the reason I always insisted that you take the protective charms I..."his voice trailed off as Kagome's mom and Souta pushed him back to the living room, humoring him.

Kagome sighed. With a swollen leg and a sprained wrist, how could she go back to the Feudal Era? The doctor said it would take at least a week to recover and she had to go back in a day! She prayed that Miroku and Sango would keep him there until she was well enough to go back. So much for taking the test...

"Sheesh! How long does it take for her to come back? It's been three days and she said she would come back in TWO days!"Inuyasha ranted, pacing back and forth in Old Kaede's hut. His company watched him in amusement. "But I'm worried too. Do you thing something happened to her?"Shippo wondered. Miroku looked down at him. "Nah. I'm sure she's just catching up with her friends,"he assured the young fox demon. Sango turned to him. "But she has the Shikon Jewel Shards with her. It's possible that a demon had gone to her time,"she said reasonably. Kaede nodded. "Very possible as that Jewel attracts both the good and the evil."

"I'm so bored. Now I really wish Inuyasha would come for me!"Kagome moaned. She had been stuck in bed all day with no one but her brother and cat for company. She had rejected her grandfather's offer for company as she didn't feel like learning history.

"That's it! I'm gonna go and get her!"Inuyasha shouted, furious and irritated. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Now?"Miroku asked. Sango looked unsure. "She'll be really angry..."she mumbled. Shippo's ears perked. "Really?"he exclaimed. Old Kaede merely sighed. Inuyasha headed for the old well muttering and cursing. He leapt into the well and out the other side. He strided over to Kagome's home and slammed the door open as if it was his own home.

Kagome's mom being Kagome's mom simply smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha,"she welcomed and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Ah! Inu-nii! What are you doing here?"Souta gasped in surprise. Inuyasha looked down at him. "For Kagome of course. She was supposed to come back yesterday,"he complained. Understanding dawned in Souta. "Ah... Nee-chan can't leave yet. She hasn't recovered,"the young boy explained.

Inuyasha was startled. "Recovered? Is she sick?"he asked, looking worried. '_So she didn't come back because she was ill? Now, I feel bad. I've been saying about what took her so long, that she wanted to forget about us and neglect her duty and all this while she was sick,'_the half-demon thought guiltily. Souta frowned. "Well, on the day she came back, she was going up to her room but because her bag was so heavy, she slipped and fell. She now has a swollen left leg and a sprained wrist,"he said clearly. Inuyasha headed for Kagome's room upon hearing that.

"Kagome!"he called, entering her room without even knocking. Kagome was on her bed, reading her math notes with her right arm which was okay. She dropped the book in surprise when she saw her intruder. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"she gasped. Inuyasha folded his arms. "To take you back,"he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome felt herself tearing up for some reason.

Inuyasha's arrogant attitude faltered at her expression. "Na-nani? Why are you looking like that? Does it hurt?"he asked worriedly. Kagome shook her head. "Baka! What took you so long to come and get me?"she wailed. Inuyasha really looked frightened now. "Shh! Shh! Kagome, I'll give you a lesson on how to use a sword so stop crying, ne?"he said frantically. Kagome got louder. "Who the hell would want that? Inuyasha, you're so terrible at comforting others!"she shouted tearfully. Inuyasha was scared that if her mom came in, he would look like tha bad guy, making her daughter cry.

"Shh! If you cry much more, your face will become uglier that it already is!"he tried. Kagome stopped instantly and her eyes flashed. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"she screamed at him.

"Inuyasha, stop sulking. I said I was sorry,"Kagome sighed. They decided to go back to the Feudal Era once Kagome recovered properly. But after Inuyasha's punishment, he was sulking in the corner of Kagome's bedroom. He didn't even leave the spot when Kagome's mom gave him and Kagome dinner. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'He is so childish!'_

"How do they get people inside this box thing?"Inuyasha wondered, knocking the screen of the television. Kagome could walk just a little now, but still needed help so she was still tied to the bed. Inuyasha and Souta had taken to watching movies at every opportunity they got. It's been two days since Inuyasha came and he was getting along well with Kagome's family.

There was knocking at the door. Inuyasha and Souta turnedaway from the television screen to look at the same time in curiousity. It was three school girls. Inuyasha decided to go up and tell Kagome so that's exactly what he did. "Kagome, there are girls who came by. Do you have any sisters?"he asked, taking a seat on the chair. Kagome looked at him in surprise. "You know I don't,"she replied as her mother knocked on the door. "Kagome, your friends are here."

Before Kagome could react or try to hide Inuyasha somewhere, her friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, came in. "Kagome-chan, we were worried when we heard you fell down..." Eri began but stopped short when she spotted Inuyasha in the room. "Ummm...hey, guys... This is a friend of mine, Inuyasha..."Kagome introduced nervously.

Luckily, her friends had thought Inuyasha was doing a cosplay and Kagome played along. This would be a better explaination for his ears. Besides, Inuyasha didn't even know what cosplay meant so she was safe. "So, Kagome, this is your bad boy kareshi?"Yuka asked. Kagome smiled warily. "I suppose you could say that..." she muttered. Her friends' eyes became starry. "So cool!" "Kagome, you're so lucky!"

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. "You have some really weird friends,"he whispered. Kagome frowned. "Hey, behave. They're still my friends though they can seem strange to you since you don't come from this era,"she whispered back. "Ooh, look a lovers' moment,"Ayumi squeals. The pair turned red and drew away from one another.

"Ne, Kagome, are you sure about this guy?"Eri asked. Kagome was walking her friends out, still limping abit. Inuyasha was busy with Souta again. Kagome gave her friend a curious look. "Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"she asked nervously. Her friends all exchaged looks. "Well, he looks so wild! With that long white hair!"Yuka burst out. The other two nodded. "Not to mention he cosplays!"Eri added. "He also seems to have a rough edge and a mean streak,"Ayumi pointed out. Kagome looked wary. _' So you guys did notice...'_

Kagome sighed. "Well, he is mean at times and can be very bossy and insensitive of others. But he does have good points. Like today, he came over when I was stuck in bed. He is also pretty protective and doesn't like to see others cry. He acts all mean and blunt but if you look carefully, he does it because he cares,"Kagome explained, her eyes glazing over and her facial expression soft. Her friends too smiled.

"Kagome-chan, you must really like him, huh?"Ayumi asked softly, with a gentle smile. Kagome was so startled, she nearly fell. "Na-ni? Me? I... No.. not really..."she stammered. Her friends giggled. "It must be nice to be in love,"Eri said dreamily. Ayumi nodded. "Yeah...I want to be in love too..."Yuka sighed. Kagome went back to her house to find her mother packing her bag for her.

"We're leaving soon, Kagome, since you're better now. I'm willing to bet that Shippo is already crying for you and Sango is so worried, she'll be taking it out on that peverted monk,"Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Minutes later, they were ready to go. Just as Kagome reached for the bag, Inuyasha swung it over his shoulder. She looked at him in surprise. "Your wrist has yet to fully recover, right? I'll carry it,"Inuyasha said grumpily as though he was forced to do it.

However, Kagome who knew him well enough by now to recognise that this was the way he showed his care simply smiled at him. As soon as the returned to the Feudal Era, Shippo and and Sango was there hugging Kagome tight. Miroku scolded Inuyasha for taking too long a time and the two bickered. Kagome looked around at her friends. _'I'm such a lucky girl to have two homes and families. I love everyone!'_

* * *

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Please review and tell me how I did. I welcome all reviews so hate or love me, just review~ ^^


End file.
